


Hercules strikes back (or my 4am blunders)

by DragonQueen7



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Crack, I wrote this at 4am, M/M, My friend told me to post this so i did, Shout out to u Lauren, i have no memory of writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonQueen7/pseuds/DragonQueen7
Summary: Wild ride





	Hercules strikes back (or my 4am blunders)

**Author's Note:**

> There is some homophobic language if y'all are triggered by that. The dude using it is a dick just fyi. Grammatic errors were ignored cos im lazy

Herc and Laf are dancing at a house party. They be ~gettin into it~. Team captian walks over. He be like "Oooooh you faggot whore get off my QB!" Laf be mad. Herc bein' like "OOOOH you asshole dumbass get the fuck off my boyfriend. Team captian named Chad cos all Chads are dicks go cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Wild, huh?


End file.
